


Favorites

by LuxaLucifer



Series: For the Long Run [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a cat also appears, short ass fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Mahariel, for lack of better terms, pet a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

“You know one of my favorite things about you?” said Maiti, smiling as he watched Zevran.

“What is that?” said Zevran, who was on his knees in front of the big elf, but for a different reason than usual.

“Your love of animals.”

“What are you talking about?” said Zevran, standing with the cat now perched on his head.

“I know I’m not the smartest guy out there,” said Maiti. “But that looks like you loving an animal.”

“This cat is special,” said Zevran, pointing up at the cat, who meowed. “It’s the only cat I’ve ever seen that doesn’t mess up my hair when it lays here.”

“It’s a perfect cat,” said Maiti, reaching up to pet it

“She,” said Zevran. “I thought maybe we could keep her.”

“Sure,” said Maiti, pulling the cat up and into his arms, or attempting to. It claws at him and he pouted, rubbing his cheek.

“I was thinking of naming her Rinna, if that is okay.”

“Of course it is,” Maiti said, pressing a kiss to Zevran’s hairline, the cat batting at him as he did so.


End file.
